conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Allied States Navy
The Allied States Navy (ASN) is the sea and air branch of the Allied States Military. As of 5 January 2012, the A.S. Navy had about 400,000 personnel on active duty. It operates a large number of ships in active service and aircraft. The Navy currently has 5 active aircraft carriers, and 1 under construction. The Allied States Navy maintains a sizable global presence, deploying in such areas as East Asia, the Mediterranean, and the Middle East. It is a blue water navy with the ability to project force onto the littoral regions of the world, engage in forward areas during peacetime, and rapidly respond to regional crises, making it an active player in American foreign and defense policy. The Navy is administratively managed by the Department of the Navy, which is headed by the civilian Secretary of the Navy. The Department of the Navy is itself a division of the Department of Defense, which is headed by the Secretary of Defense. Traditionally, the highest ranking naval officer is the Chief of Staff, Admiral Larry Victoria. All A.S.N. vessels' names are prefixed with ASV, or A.S.V., meaning Allied States Vessel. Medical vessels, and civilian navy vessels' names are prefixed with ASNWV, or A.S.N.W.V., meaning Allied States No Warfare Vessel. The Navy Reserve was disbanded in 2011, with elements of it merging with the Allied States Coast Guard, which is completely independent from the navy. In January 2012, the Allied States Army Air Corps merged with the Navy, mere months after merging with the Army. The Marine Crops left the Navy to become a part of the Army. Organization Structure and departments Command departments Service component commands Fleets Ranks High to low. *Fleet Admiral (Commissioned Officer) *Air Admiral/Admiral (C.O.) *Air Vice Admiral/Vice Admiral (C.O.) *Air Rear Admiral/Rear Admiral (C.O.) *Air Rear Admiral (lower half)/Rear Admiral (lower half) (C.O.) *Captain (C.O.) *Commander (C.O.) *Lieutenant Commander (C.O.) *Lieutenant (C.O.) *Lieutenant Junior Grade (C.O.) *Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy (Non-Commissioned Officer) *Fleet/Force Master Chief Petty Officer (N.C.O.) *Command Master Chief Petty Officer (N.C.O.) *Master Chief Petty Officer (N.C.O.) *Senior Chief Petty Officer (N.C.O.) *Chief Petty Officer (N.C.O.) *Petty Officer First Class (N.C.O.) *Petty Officer Second Class (N.C.O.) *Petty Officer Third Class (N.C.O.) *Seaman (N.C.O.) *Seaman Apprentice (N.C.O.) *Enlistee (N.C.O.) Installations *Note: Installations marked as exclusively part of "Navy INSCOM" (Naval Installation Command) are general purpose bases awaiting a more specific purpose. They usually house a number of units and smaller detachments from several other commands. Future plans After the Southern Class Battleship was developed, it created an entire new style of ship. This inspired the manufacturers to develop ships of the same style for the navy, which effectively led to the ideas of the Admiral Class Light Battleship, Concordance Class Cruiser, and the Trevor Class Destroyer. File:Admiral Class Light Battleship.png|Admiral Class File:Concordance Class Cruiser.png|Concordance Class File:Trevor Class Destroyer.png|Trevor Class Equipment Ships Aircraft carriers Due to their ability to put most nations within striking distance of Allied States air power, aircraft carriers are the cornerstones of the Allied States' forward deployment and deterrence strategy. Multiple carriers are deployed around the world to provide military presence, respond quickly to crises, and participate in joint exercises with allied forces. The power and operational flexibility of a carrier lie in the aircraft of its carrier air wing. Made up of both fixed-wing and rotary-wing aircraft, a carrier air wing is able to perform over 150 strike missions at once, hitting over 700 targets a day. Carrier air wings also protect friendly forces, conduct electronic warfare, assist in special operations, and carry out search and rescue missions. The carriers themselves, in addition to enabling airborne operations, serve as command platforms for large battle groups or multinational task forces. The new Texas First Class type carriers are an evolution of the Nimitz class carrier, with influence from the Gerald R. Ford class. Nimitz Class *''ASV New Texas'' (previously USS Carl Vinson) - Battle Group 110, First Fleet *''ASV New Oklahoma'' (previously USS George Washington) - Battle Group 120, First Fleet *''ASV New Arizona'' (previously USS Ronald Reagan) - Battle Group 210, Second Fleet *''ASV New Nevada'' - Battle Group 220, Second Fleet *''ASV New California'' - Battle Group 310, Third Fleet *''ASV New Kansas'' - Battle Group 320, Third Fleet Texas First Class *''ASV Texas First'' - Battle Group 410, Fourth Fleet *''ASV Wichita'' - Battle Group 420, Fourth Fleet *''ASV Enterprise ''- Battle Group 430, Fourth Fleet Amphibious warfare vessels Amphibious assault ships are the centerpieces of AS amphibious warfare and fulfill the same power projection role as aircraft carriers except that their striking force comprises land forces instead of aircraft. Resembling small aircraft carriers, amphibious assault ships are capable of V/STOL, STOVL, VTOL, tiltrotor, and rotary wing aircraft operations. They also contain a well deck to support the use of Landing Craft Air Cushion (LCAC) and other amphibious assault watercraft. Recently, amphibious assault ships have begun to be deployed as the core of an expeditionary strike group, which usually consists of an additional amphibious transport dock and dock landing ship for amphibious warfare and an Aegis-equipped cruiser and destroyer, frigate, and attack submarine for group defense. Tarawa Class *''ASV Mount Whitney'' (previously USS Tarawa) *''ASV Mount Williamson'' (previously USS Peleliu) *''ASV White Mountain'' *''ASV North Palisade'' *''ASV Mount Shasta'' Wasp Class *''ASV Boundary Peak'' (previously USS Essex) *''ASV Mount Jefferson'' (previously USS Boxer) *''ASV Mount Charleston'' (previously USS Bonhomme Richard) *''ASV Bunker Hill'' (previously USS Makin Island) *''ASV Ruby Dome'' *''ASV Mount Grant'' Amphibious transport docks are warships that embark, transport, and land troops, supplies, and equipment in a supporting role during amphibious warfare missions. With a landing platform, amphibious transport docks also have the capability to serve as secondary aviation support for an expeditionary group. Austin Class *''ASV Santa Anna'' (previously USS Cleveland) *''ASV Iron Jacket'' (previously USS Dubuque) *''ASV Buffalo Hump'' (previously USS Denver) *''ASV Quanah Parker'' (previously USS Juneau) *''ASV Charles Chibitty'' (previously USS Coronado) San Antonio Class *''ASV Lozen'' (previously USS New Orleans) *''ASV Nana'' (previously USS Green Bay) *''ASV Taza'' Arizona First Class *''ASV Arizona First'' *''ASV Apache County'' *''ASV Cochise County'' *''ASV Coconino County'' *''ASV Gila County'' *''ASV Graham County'' *''ASV Greenlee County'' *''ASV La Paz County'' *''ASV Maricopa County'' *''ASV Mohave County'' *''ASV Navajo County'' *''ASV Pima County'' *''ASV Pinal County'' *''ASV Santa Cruz County'' *''ASV Yavapai County'' *''ASV Yuma County'' The dock landing ship is a medium amphibious transport that is designed specifically to support and operate Landing Craft Air Cushions (LCACs), though it is able to operate other amphibious assault vehicles in the Allied States inventory as well. Dock landing ships are normally deployed as a component of an expeditionary strike group's amphibious assault contingent, operating as a secondary launch platform for LCACs. Harpers Ferry Class *''ASV Little Rock'' (previously USS Pearl Harbor) *''ASV Fort Smith'' (previously USS Harpers Ferry) Surface vessels The Allied States Navy has in commission a variety of Cruisers, Destroyers, Battleships, and Frigates which are used for long-distance naval warfare. After the A.S. was founded, the battleship program refounded itself as well, because the Allied States Government claims that "no victories would be won, and no peace will be kept without the fear of battleships." Battleships Southern Class *''ASV President'' *''ASV Vice President'' *''ASV Speaker of the House'' (under construction) *''ASV Chief Justice'' (under construction) *''ASV Secretary of Defense'' (under construction) Cruisers Ticonderoga Class *''ASV El Paso County'' (previously USS Bunker Hill) *''ASV Arapahoe County'' (previously USS Mobile Bay) *''ASV Jefferson County'' (previously USS Antietam) *''ASV Adams County'' (previously USS Lake Champlain) *''ASV Larimer County'' (previously USS Princeton) *''ASV Boulder County'' (previously USS Chancellorsville) *''ASV Douglas County'' (previously USS Cowpens) *''ASV Weld County'' (previously USS Shiloh) *''ASV Pueblo County'' (previously USS Cape St. George) *''ASV Mesa County'' *''ASV Garfield County'' *''ASV Eagle County'' *''ASV La Plata County'' (under construction) *''ASV Fremont County'' (under construction) *''ASV Montrose County'' (under construction) Frigates Oliver Hazard Perry Class *''ASV Fountain'' (previously USS Curts) *''ASV Wheat Ridge'' (previously USS McClusky) *''ASV Englewood'' (previously USS Thach) *''ASV Brighton'' (previously USS Rentz) *''ASV Northglenn'' (previously USS Vandegrift) *''ASV Littleton'' (previously USS Gary) *''ASV Parker'' *''ASV Commerce City'' *''ASV Castle Rock'' (under construction) *''ASV Grand Junction'' (under construction) Destroyers Arleigh Burke Class *''ASV New Bay City'' (previously USS John Paul Jones) *''ASV Houston'' (previously USS Benfold) *''ASV San Antonio'' (previously USS Milius) *''ASV Dallas'' (previously USS Decatur) *''ASV Austin'' (previously USS Higgins) *''ASV El Paso'' (previously USS Howard) *''ASV Fort Worth'' (previously USS Preble) *''ASV Arlington'' (previously USS Pinckney) *''ASV Corpus Christi'' (previously USS Halsey) *''ASV Plano'' (previously USS Kidd) *''ASV Garland'' (previously USS Gridley) *''ASV Lubbock'' (previously USS Sampson) *''ASV Irving'' (previously USS Sterett) *''ASV Larendo'' (previously USS Dewey) *''ASV Amarillo'' (previously USS Stockdale) *''ASV Pasadena'' (previously USS Wayne E. Meyer) *''ASV Brownsville'' (previously USS William P. Lawrence) *''ASV Grand Prairie'' (previously USS Curtis Wilbur) *''ASV Mesquite'' (previously USS John S. McCain) *''ASV Abilene'' (previously USS Fitzgerald) *''ASV Beaumont'' (previously USS Stethem) *''ASV Waco'' (previously USS Lassen) *''ASV Carrolton'' (previously USS McCampbell) *''ASV McAllen'' (previously USS Mustin) *''ASV Wichita Falls'' *''ASV Midland'' *''ASV Richardson'' (under construction) *''ASV Odessa'' (under construction) Iroquois Class *''ASV Oklahoma City'' Submarines The primary missions of submarines in the A.S. Navy are peacetime engagement, surveillance and intelligence, special operations, precision strikes, battlegroup operations, and control of the seas. The A.S. Navy operates two types: ballistic submarines and attack submarines. Ballistic submarines have only one mission: to carry and launch the Nuclear Trident Missile. Attack submarines have several tactical missions, including sinking ships and other subs, launching cruise missiles, gathering intelligence, and assisting in special operations. Seawolf Class *''ASV Centurion'' *''ASV Legatus'' *''ASV Evocatus'' *''ASV Primus Pilus'' (under construction) *''ASV Quaestionarius'' (under construction) *''ASV Decurion'' (under construction) *''ASV Decanus'' (under construction) *''ASV Aquilifer'' (under construction) *''ASV Venator'' (under construction) *''ASV Tesserarius'' (under construction) *''ASV Ballistarius'' (under construction) *''ASV Actarius'' (under construction) *''ASV Aenator'' (under construction) *''ASV Beneficiarius'' (under construction) *''ASV Dux'' (under construction) *''ASV Imaginifer'' (under construction) *''ASV Legionary'' (under construction) *''ASV Princeps Prior'' (under construction) Ohio Class *''ASV Caligula'' *''ASV Claudius'' *''ASV Vitellius'' (under construction) *''ASV Domitian'' (under construction) *''ASV Nerva'' (under construction) *''ASV Trajan'' (under construction) *''ASV Marcus Aurelius'' (under construction) *''ASV Lucius Verus'' (under construction) *''ASV Commodus'' (under construction) *''ASV Septimius Severus'' (under construction) *''ASV Caracalla'' (under construction) *''ASV Maximinus Thrax'' (under construction) *''ASV Aurelian'' (under construction) *''ASV Tacitus'' (under construction) Aircraft inventory This list is a brief overview, there are hundreds of other aircraft in the A.S. Naval Air Corps, most of which are helicopters. Ground attack The ground-attack aircraft of the ASAC are designed to attack targets on the ground and are often deployed as close air support for, and in proximity to, A.S. Ground Forces, such as the Allied States Army. The proximity to friendly forces require precision strikes from these aircraft. They are typically deployed as close air support to ground forces, their role is tactical rather than strategic, operating at the front of the battle rather than against targets deeper in the enemy's rear. *'A-10A/C Thunderbolt II' - 600 (general purpose) *'AC-130H/U Spectre/Spooky II' - 60 (general purpose) Bombers In the A.S. Naval Air Corps, the distinction between bombers, fighter-bombers, and attack aircraft has become blurred. Many attack aircraft, even ones that look like fighters, are optimized to drop bombs, with very little ability to engage in aerial combat. Many fighter aircraft, such as the F-16, are often used as "bomb trucks," despite being designed for aerial combat. Perhaps the one meaningful distinction at present is the question of range: a bomber is generally a long-range aircraft capable of striking targets deep within enemy territory, whereas fighter bombers and attack aircraft are limited to "theater" missions in and around the immediate area of battlefield combat. Even that distinction is muddied by the availability of aerial refueling, which greatly increases the potential radius of combat operations. The majority of the ASAC's dedicated bombers are rapidly aging. The B-52 Stratofortress airframe is over 50 years old, and are scheduled to remain in service indefinitely, until a better airframe is designed. Plans for successors to the current strategic bomber force remain only paper projects, and political and funding pressures suggest that they are likely to remain paper-bound for the foreseeable future. *'Rockwell B-1 Lancer' - 30 *'Northrop Grumman B-2 Spirit' - 20 *'B-52H Stratofortress' - 55 Cargo/troop Transport The Air Corps can provide rapid global mobility, which lies at the heart of A.S. strategy in this environment—without the capability to project forces, there is no conventional deterrent. As A.S. forces stationed overseas continue to increas, global interests are also, making the unique mobility capabilities of the ASAC even more in demand. Air mobility is a national asset of growing importance for responding to emergencies and protecting American interests around the globe. *'C-5A/B/C/M Galaxy' - 40 *'Boeing C-17 Globemaster III' - 150 *'C-100 Travis' - 50 *'C-27J Spartan' - 90 *'Lockheed Martin C-130J Super Hercules' - 160 *'MV-24H Vulture' - 300 **'MV-24T Carrier' - 200 Fighters The fighter aircraft of the ASAC are small, fast, and maneuverable military aircraft primarily used for air-to-air combat. Many of these fighters have secondary ground-attack capabilities, and some are dual-roled as fighter-bombers (e.g., the F-16 Fighting Falcon); the term "fighter" is also sometimes used colloquially for dedicated ground-attack aircraft. Other missions include interception of bombers and other fighters, reconnaissance, and patrol. *'McDonnell Douglas F-15E Strike Eagle' - 600 (general purpose) *'General Dynamics F-16 Fighting Falcon' - 700 (general purpose) *'Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor' - 200 (special operations) *'Fairchild Republic F-24 Warmonger' - 200 (special operations) *'Boeing F/A-18E/F Super Hornet' - 250 (carrier operations) *'Grumman F-14 Tomcat' - 100 (carrier operations) Other *'Boeing E-3 Sentry' - 16 *'Boeing E-4' - 2 *'Lockheed EC-130' - 10 *'Lockheed HC-130' - 4 *'Sikorsky HH-60 Pave Hawk' - 100 *'McDonnell Douglas KC-10 Extender' - 10 *'Boeing KC-135 Stratotanker' - 3 *'Boeing YAL-1' - 2 *'Lockheed MC-130' - 14 *'General Atomics MQ-9 Reaper' - 20 *'General Atomics MQ-1 Predator' - 30 *'Boeing OC-135B Open Skies' - 5 *'Boeing RC-135' - 2 *'Northrop Grumman RQ-4 Global Hawk' - 20 *'AeroVironment RQ-11 Raven' - 1500 *'Lockheed U-2' - 5 *'Beechcraft T-6 Texan II' - 100 *'Northrop T-38 Talon' - 100 *'Boeing T-43 Bobcat' - 50 *'Bell UH-1N Twin Huey' - 60 *'de Havilland Canada DHC-6 Twin Otter' - 20 *'Lockheed WC-130' - 15 *'Boeing WC-135 Constant Phoenix' - 1 *'Boeing VC-25' - 1 *'Boeing C-32' - 1 *'Mil Mi-8' - 15 Equipment gallery Ships Oliver_Hazard_Perry_Frigate.jpg|Oliver Hazard Perry Class Frigate Arleigh_Burke_Destroyer.jpg|Arleigh Burke Class Destroyer Ticonderoga Missile Cruiser.jpg|Ticonderoga Missile Class Cruiser AircraftCarrier.jpg|Texas First Class Carrier Ohio Submarine.jpg|Ohio Class Nuclear Submarine See Also *Allied States Military **Allied States Army *National Guard of the Allied States *Allied States Coast Guard Category:Allied States of America